


Test Subjects

by GilbertJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death, Don't read this if your squicked out by gore, Gore, Horrifying story omg, Mutilation, Short Stories, Short stories for each character okay, Testing - Freeform, Well they might not be short, back stories, horror stories, idk - Freeform, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertJones/pseuds/GilbertJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstories of how a handful of our test subjects have gotten to where they are today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peregrim, Subject #001

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my wonderful readers! We have the start of a new series for me and Skylark's Test subject series. If you are un-aware of who Skylark is, She is Ebony or Jordan, The second writer for the dummp of fanfictions.
> 
> This series is really just a series of (possibly) short stories about the test subjects her and i designed and how they ended up where they are todays and such! These stories will include a lot of gore, body horrors and other triggering scenes in them in most cases, so i suggest you leave now if any of those or the tags listed in the tags trigger you.

Peregrin was crouched in a large fern bush, trying to steady his breathing. His territory had been overrun by humans. Banter had gone around that they were specific types of humans, known as 'Scientists'. He flexed his claws, digging them into the dirt every so often. Panic rose in his chest, and his breathing became more rapid. He licked his lips and inhaled sharply, holding his breath when he heard footsteps. Something was walking towards him, he could feel it.

He heard something talking, although he couldn't make out what it was saying. His yellow eyes widened when he saw boots right in front of the shrubs. Fear began to overwhelm him. He struggled to stay awake, as he was about to pass out from all of this horror and shock. All of a sudden, a pair of hands lunged into the leaves, grabbing Peregrin roughly. He let out a loud, shrill bark. Everything was still and quiet for a moment, as he listened to his own cry for help ring off of the trees.

The silence was interrupted by the human grunting and wrapping his arm around Peregrin's throat to strangle him and knock him out. Peregrin struggled violently for a while, emitting choked yelps every so often. His heart was racing, and he could hear blood in his ears, before suddenly, everything went dark. The blue-grey canine woke up in a cold, dark cell. He yanked one of his front paws forward, only to be stopped by something around his paw, restraining him.

He looked down, squinting against the darkness. He had shackles on his paws. All four of them. Peregrin was too tired to panic. His half-lidded eyes were glazed over and almost colourless. In fact, his eyes were almost a greyish colour at this point. He felt dizzy and heavy. He didn't even need to think about it. He already knew that the scientists had injected probably more than one antibiotic into his system. In fact, they were probably the complete opposite of antibiotics. His head was throbbing, and his ears were ringing.

His body was almost completely numb, and his paws had a pins-and-needles sensation. He let out a soft, disgruntled groan, before leaning back against the wall, only to be choked. He gasped, his eyes instantly widening. He leaned forwards, before looking down, realizing he had some sort of tight wheel around his neck. It took him a moment to realize that it was some sort of contraption to prevent sleep. He could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach, knowing that his death was probably just around the corner. He closed his eyes slowly, the numbness coursing through his body. "I'm dead." He rasped. Even his own voice sounded foreign to him. "I'm gonna die in this stupid place, and it's all my fault." It had been months since Peregrin had been put into the 'facility'. He was given a bowl of grimey water every day and barely enough food for him to survive a few hours.

Every day since he had gotten there, Peregrin had etched the days into his hind legs with a shard of glass he had found nearby. Every time the tallies got up to 5, he started a new row of tallies. The pain of scratching a dirty piece of glass across his flesh had been unbearable when he first started, but now, it was just numbness. He barely felt a thing when he dragged the shard along his skin. He was far too drained to clean up the blood after he had mutilated his leg. Hell, he was surprised he was even able to do the same damn thing every day. His routine was simple. Pace around every night (The scientists had grown to trust Peregrin, so they had taken off the chains that attached to the shackles, allowing him to roam his cell), drink and pick at his food when it arrived, etch the day into his leg, sit down and sob because he knew that his death was definitely inevitable at this point, and repeat.

His eyes were sunken and almost bloodshot at this point. He had forgotten the relieving feeling of sleep. In fact, he had forgotten how to feel anything. Emotions, pain, almost everything. He was doomed. Utterly doomed. It took Peregrin by surprise as his life-contemplating was interrupted. One of the scientists grabbed his cart wheel and dragged him across the cell floor, opening the door and hauling him out into the hall. He pulled Peregrin to another room, and the slightest bit of hope sparked inside of him, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Maybe they would free him. His life came crashing down as the scientist opened the door to the room. It was dark and it smelled horrid. It was much worse than his cell. The scientist closed the door and locked it behind him. He heaved Peregrin up onto a table and forced him to lay on his back, despite him choking and almost breaking his windpipe because of the cartwheel. Somehow, the scientist managed to strap down his paws onto the table, and began to 'experiment'. Peregrin closed his eyes, barely flinching as a searing pain errupted in his stomach.

He could feel his stomach being sliced and pinned open. The feeling of the air against his insides stung and burned worse than fire, but Peregrin somehow managed to deal with it all. He kept his eyes pinched shut as he felt a sudden agony in his tail. He heard something soft hit the ground, and he realized the scientist had hacked his tail off. He felt something sharp hit his nose, and he opened his eyes, noticing the scientist had scratched his nose with a scalpel. He felt blood trickling down his nose, but he didn't make a single noise.

After being beaten and 'experimented on', Peregrin could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second. Relief flooded through him as he felt his paws being unstrapped, but it didn't last for long. He could feel exhaustion seeping through him. His breathing gradually grew slower, and his eyes were getting duller. The last thing he saw was the scientist standing before him, and it almost shocked him when he saw the slightest bit of pity in the scientist's eyes. Peregrin closed his eyes. His breathing eased to a stop, and he rolled off of the table, lifeless. He hit the ground, his windpipe snapping from the impact of the cart wheel hitting the floor.

Peregrim blinked open his hazy eyes, looking around nervously. He had just had the most terrifying flashback of his life. He stood up slowly and shook out his slightly dusty fur. He stretched and yawned, before turning and noticing the cold, stone cell wall. Realization hit him. "I'm never getting out of here." He said softly, his emotionless eyes remaining on the wall. "I can try my hardest, yet I'll still never leave. I could die for a third time and still come back here somehow." He looked back, staring at the small window just above him, the tiniest sliver of light filtering through. "I guess the scientists assumed that my life was worth suffering through."


	2. Ink, Subject #002

Ink's breathing was ragged and coming out in short pants. His legs where burning, his paws where rubbed raw and scratched and his chest heaved for air. He made a sharp left turn, hearing his pursuers not too far behind him. He realized he was pulling ahead, and thought he was safe. One of his pursuers grabbed a tranquilizer dart, firing it at him. It lodged itself firmly in his shoulder as he collapsed onto the ground, his limbs going numb and his eyes suddenly growing heavy. His eyes fell shut as he heard his pursuers surrounded him.

 

Ink's eyes flew open suddenly. He gasped, standing up. He felt cold, hard and damp stone beneath his paws and all around him. His eyes roved around the dark room to notice that there where no windows in sight and no place for light to filter through at any part of his cell. He tried to move around, only to realize he had shackles around his paws to prevent escape. That was reasonable enough, But Ink still struggled against his bonds until he eventually realized it was pointless.

 

He laid down, resting his head onto his paws pitifully. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him over. When he realized that he would not be able sleep, He got up, stretching. He looked around his cell once again and took his surroundings in once more. He sat down, curling his tail around his paws. After awhile he finally ended up passing out.

 

This went on for about a week (Or at least Ink thought it was about a week) before The scientists came in and un-chained him, taking him to a darker room than the one he had already been in. He barked in surprise as he was strapped down to a table, one of the scientists stabbing him in the side of his neck with a needle. Suddenly everything went numb on his.

 

His eyes roved around, confused and scared when he saw one of them scientists grab a cleaver by the looks of it. He wanted to struggle, but his limbs felt lifeless, like they were detached from him and he could do nothing but wait for the scientists to do their harm. The cleaver was brought down, cleanly slicing off one of Ink's front paws.

 

But Ink did not feel it due to what the scientists had injected into Ink. The scientists noticed his lack of expressed pain and continued slicing off the other three paws without hesitation. He faintly heard a dull thud as the scientists removed his tail as hell and cut him in half on his torso area. He expected them to be done, when the cleaver was raised again and connected with his neck. Ink wanted to kick out, but the effects of whatever had been injected into him still had a tight grip over him.

 

He tried to move, but he still could not. He watched as the scientists started frantically looking around for something, but what exactly it was he had no idea. Finally, one of the scientists appeared to find the desired item and Ink realized he was starting to pass out. He desperately tried to stay awake to see what they were doing, but his eyes fell shut once again.

 

 He woke up gasping and stood up, whipping his head around. His tail hung between his legs as he realized he was back in his cell. He heard a small plop and look down to see a spot of black ink hit the floor. And more followed when he opened his mouth. He ran to find something to see himself in, a reflective surface of some sort.

 

He whimpered when he found nothing and curled up in a ball on the cold stone floor, curling his tail around himself. He noticed that is was severed, but still somehow connected by a black orb. He assumed the rest of his body was like this and just curled into a tighter ball, closing his eyes as he heard faint dripping from the black substance dripping from his mouth and nose.


	3. Wooden Weight, Subject #003

Mark snarled and snapped at the humans attempting to stab a needle in his neck to make him unconscious. He growled and bit the hand of the nearest scientist, getting up and running into the woods when he suddenly realized he could not feel his paws.

 

He frantically felt around and realizing something was sticking out of his neck and he heard the humans rapidly approaching him as his eyes fell shut, darkness consuming his vision. But his ears were filled with noise. The noise of humans bustling about, carrying him... _Somewhere._

 

He woke up, breathing heavily in a stone room. He went to move, but found himself chained to the ground by his neck and legs. He snarled and thrashed, attempting break loose of his bounds, but to no avail. After a few minutes of this, he sat down, sides heaving as he caught his breath.

 

He sat there for who knows how long before he passed out. He awoke to hear the door to his cell opening. The scientists approached with caution before appearing to get ready to stab him with a syringe. Knowing what it would do to him, He snarled and snapped out, biting the hand of the scientist not occupying the needle and yanking his head back, feeling the bone of the hand beneath his teeth.

 

The human shrieked and ripped his hand away, blood spattering all of the floor along with bits of flesh. Another scientists was quick to grab the needle and jam it into the neck of Mark, quickly pulling away from the canine.

 

Mark's eyes feel shut and he hit the floor with a dull thud, the scientists quickly taking their leave as the experiment started.

 

 

Mark awoke to the sharp pain of a needle being sown through his back. He thrashed about, trying to twist his head to see what it was, but found his head strapped in place. He was about to bite at the nearest human, but his mouth was sown shut, his tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth.

 

He had to sit and endure the pain as the scientists sewed something onto his back, but what it was he had no idea. After awhile he felt the scientists take the needle away and tie a small knot in the thread so that the stitching would not come out.

 

He was knocked out again with another dose of a drug, Mark blacking out once again to the iron fist of the powerful drug, no matter how hard he desperately tried not to let his eyes fall shut for the millionth that day.

 

He awoke back in the room he started in, once again chained to the floor. He realized he felt some weight on his back and turned to see he had wings now. He grinned and flapped them before crouching and flapping them fast, the bolts holding his bonds down breaking quick. He barged into the door until it fell open after a few tries and the alarm sounded.

 

Everything was a haze of red of which Mark did not remember anything of after he was finally Sedated and taken back to his cell, The scientists placed weights in his wings and the normal bonds were double bolted and hit cell was to be guarded at all times, as the scientists death count from his escape was a total of about 14.

 

Over time, since he was un-able to eat with his mouth sown shut, He grew incredibly skinny and patches of his skin started to decay. When scientists took notice of this, they grabbed fabrics to replace the rotting flesh with, of which Mark wanted to just rib out because they scratched and irritated him.

 

He took up a new name, of which nobody had heard but knew well among the facility. Even the scientists. Mark had changed his name, As he was no longer Mark.

His name was now Wooden Weight.


	4. Queen Bee, Subject #035

It had all happened so fast, Rin could barely process what was going on around her. Her body felt heavy and weary, and her eyes were drooping and sunken. She opened her mouth to cry out for help, but all that came out was a ton of garbled noises.

Rin could feel everything getting number by the second; her paws first, then it slowly traveled up her small, frail form to her head. She drowsily managed to open her jaws again to make any threatening hisses or noises to get the human off of her, but once again, nothing.

Drool began to drip down her chin, and sleep slowly enveloped her mind. It wasn't long before she had blacked out in the human's arms, deciding that maybe giving in would be her best choice.

Rin opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she was in a cold, grey cell. The only light in the room was filtering through a small, rectangular window in the top corner of one of the walls. It didn't take long for panic to settle in. She began to scream at the top of her lungs, running from wall-to-wall, leaping up onto her hind legs and feeling out the concrete, trying to find some sort of way to get out.

The longer she screeched, the more she rawed out her throat. She finally gave up, her head pulsing and her throat dry and sore. She laid down in the corner of the room, closing her eyes, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "This has to be a dream." She whispered to herself, her voice raspy from her non-stop shrieking.

"Just some messed up, terrible dream..." Rin woke up again, but she felt... different. She looked around, her vision slightly blurry. The front half of her body felt normal, but her back half felt... heavy. She stretched out her front legs and she stood up, reluctantly turning around. Her back half- rump, tail, hind legs and everything- had been replaced by the body of a bumble bee.

A giant bumble bee, too. She almost screamed in fear, but she decided not to, her throat still practically torn from the other day.When had this happened? What was going on? Rin still had no idea where she was, or how half her body was replaced by a bee's body. Somehow, somebody must have experimented on her while she was still out.

Since she had nothing better to do, and stressing out about everything would slowly make her go paranoid, Rin decided to test out her new body. She walked around until she was finally comfortable. She laid back down again, staring at the metal door across from her, hoping and praying somebody would come through.

And they did. A man dressed in all white opened the door, the hinges creaking a bit. His eyes lit up when he noticed Rin was awake. "Welcome to the Facilities, Queen Bee." The man smirked, and Rin blinked. 'Queen Bee?' She thought, narrowing her eyes. She watched as the man put down a food and water bowl before her. "I'll be back later, so I can let you explore the Facilities a bit. Enjoy your stay." The man grinned, before turning and leaving the cell, closing the door behind him.

"Queen Bee..." Rin muttered, testing out the new name a few times. She had to admit, she liked the way the name just rolled off of her tongue with ease... kind of like... honey? After that day, Rin was known as 'Queen Bee', and a 'Queen' she was indeed.


End file.
